Where the Sakura Blossoms Fall
by smilingostrich
Summary: Nanao mulls over her relationship with Shunsui while sitting in one of his favorite napping spots. Shunnao. Oneshot. R&R! ;)


**Where the Sakura Blossoms Fall**

**Author's note: **This is my first Shunnao fanfic, so pls no flamey :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

* * *

Nanao sat at her desk, utterly exhausted. She'd been up all of last night trying to finish paperwork that was a whole month old, and Shunsui had been particularly lazy lately. She heaved herself out of the chair, muttering something about going to find Captain Kyouraku. She walked up to the roof first, and upon seeing no lazy man in a pink haori napping there, she went on to the sakura tree that he usually liked to sit under on days like this.

When she arrived, she was a little disappointed to see that Shunsui was not sitting on the bench or resting on the bank of the creek, waiting for her to come haul him into his office. She sat down on the bench, sighing. A sakura petal drifted onto her face, getting stuck on the lens of her glasses. Nanao took the glasses off of her face, a loud sigh escaping her lips once again. She didn't bother to put them back on after she brushed the petal off, and let her eyes drift shut.

* * *

As she slept, a lullabye from long ago came to her mind, the sweet melody swiftly carrying her off to the land of dreams.

_Soft winds sigh_

_Whistling the melody_

_Of the spring_

A soft voice sang, sounding very much like Shunsui's, and Nanao found herself lost in the lullabye.

_Tears and smiles_

_They dance to the sweet music_

_Of the spring_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the sakura blossoms fall?_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the spring_

_Sings its lullabye?_

_Soft winds sigh_

_Whistling the melody_

_Of the spring_

_Tears and smiles_

_They dance to the sweet music_

_Of the spring_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the sakura blossoms fall?_

* * *

Nanao found herself standing in an expanse of rolling green hills, a man in a pink haori waving at her to follow him. Reluctantly, she did so, the grass soft against her bare feet. She passed by memories, most of them with Shunsui as their main center of attention. Her vision was hazy, just like it always was without her glasses, but there was some aura of dreaminess to it that she couldn't quite place. She was then laying on her back in the sun, her eyes closed. The place smelled like Shunsui – sakura blossoms and sake, and before long she could feel petals falling onto her face.

"_My love, will you meet me when the sakura blossoms fall?" _she sang softly, like it was a long-forgotten dream that she'd just begun to remember. Shunsui…she'd fallen in love with him long ago, she knew that much. A light smile spread across her features. Shunsui, her captain, her main subject of annoyance, and probably the only good friend she'd ever had—it was no surprise that she was in love with him. Yet, she still did not want to admit it.

* * *

She drifted awake, the light pink sakura petals shadowing her vision. Sitting up lightly, she realized that she'd dozed off in one of Shunsui's favorite spots to nap, and giggled a bit to herself. After a moment, she realized that the sun was setting. _You have paperwork to do_, proper Nanao said, but she was soon ruled over by lazy Nanao who said, _why not just sit here for a while? It's nice…_

So Nanao sat back, enjoying the view of the sunset. After a few moments of sitting there, though, she began to sing.

_Soft winds sigh_

_Whistling the melody_

_Of the spring_

_Tears and smiles_

_They dance to the sweet music_

_Of the spring_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the sakura blossoms fall?_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the spring_

_Sings its lullabye?_

_Soft winds sigh_

_Whistling the melody_

_Of the spring_

_Tears and smiles_

_They dance to the sweet music_

_Of the spring_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the sakura blossoms fall?_

Nanao finished the lullabye, realizing that her hair clip had fallen out while she was sleeping. She held both her glasses and her hair clip in one hand, gazing out at the sunset.

"How come my dearest Nanao-chan never told me that she could sing so beautifully," Shunsui's voice came from behind her, and she whipped her head around, blushing.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, but her voice lacked its usual edge.

"Oh, long enough to know that gorgeous little Nanao-chan was taking a peaceful nap and then decided to grace my ears with her beautiful singing," Shunsui said playfully, his eyes closed slightly in a sort of happy-smile. When he opened them, though, his mouth nearly dropped open with shock. With her hair down and her glasses off, Nanao looked like a completely different person. "A-are you sure that you're Nanao-chan?" he asked, stuttering. Nanao sighed, blushing. "You look positively beautiful, my dear," he said with a flourish.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop with these silly compliments," she said icily. Shunsui just grinned at her, and began to sing.

"_Soft winds sigh_

_Whistling the melody_

_Of the spring_

_Tears and smiles_

_They dance to the sweet music_

_Of the spring_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the sakura blossoms fall?"_

"Come on, Nanao! I know you can sing! Sing with me," he said. Nanao thought of slapping him across the face for creeping up on her, but at the same time, she desperately wanted to sing with him.

"All right, all right," she said, exasperated.

"_Soft winds sigh_

_Whistling the melody_

_Of the spring,"_ she sang, Shunsui joining in.

Nanao smiled, taking his hand as they walked back to the squad eight barracks. And the she was sure. She'd fallen for Shunsui the way the sakura petals fell to the ground; slowly and softly, but surely. And that thought echoed in her head as she sang the last two verses of the lullabye along with Shunsui, watching the blossoms fall to her feet like pink snow.

_Tears and smiles_

_They dance to the sweet music_

_Of the spring_

_My love, will you meet me_

_Where the sakura blossoms fall?_

* * *

A/N: did you like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! :) Hope u enjoyed…


End file.
